


背中を預けられたとき

by null_Q



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/null_Q/pseuds/null_Q
Summary: 彼らなりの速度で仲良くなる話。エピソード沿いのお話。ラルフがシャーロークに惹かれています。





	背中を預けられたとき

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter post archive.

対等で在ることははじめから諦めていた。俺たちは一緒に居ることで混乱してしまう。同じ探偵なのに歩む道も進む方向も速度もまるで違う。彼の隣に並ぶと劣等感に襲われたことさえある。シャーロークの言葉はなぜか自分の心を貫く力を持っている。説得力があるのは間違いない。鋭い洞察力は彼の持つ才能であり、武器だ。それは自分が持つ《勘》なんてものよりもずっと正確に思えたし、簡単に真似できるものでもない。故に彼の存在は俺にとって頼れる新入りでありチームでの立場を揺るがす脅威でもあった。  
しかし彼の窮地に何度か立ち会って対処してしまえば彼も自分と同じ《人間》だと知る。彼は《完璧な伝説的名探偵》ではなく《名探偵と呼ばれている人間》だと気づいてしまった。  
肝心な時に限ってヘマをするし、近道をするあまり真実を見落とすこともある。多少人格が残念な一面も人間らしいと言える。万年金欠であることも共通点だ。  
そんな彼から「君が正しかった、謝罪する」「君は頼り甲斐があるな」と心の壁をゆっくりと確実に削ぎ落として歩み寄られると、《認められている》と感じる。それは自分にとてつもない喜びを与えてくれた。  
彼をフォローするたびに足りないものを補い合う存在になれるのではないかと心が踊った。ふたりならどんな謎も解き明かせるのではないか。彼はそんな最高の気分にさせてくれる。  
「ジラフ。捜査を手伝ってくれ」  
「任せろ、シャーリー」  
ふ、と彼を勝手に愛称で呼んでみた。変な愛称を付けられた仕返しのつもりで。シャーロークは特に大きなリアクションも無く「ああ、もしかしてそれは私のことか」と少しだけ間抜けな返事をした。  
「ラルフが付けた可愛い名前に満足してくれた？」  
「……君は私を可愛いと思ってそう呼ぶのか？」  
「は？」  
「私は君を可愛いと思ってベイビージラフと呼んでいる」  
「え？」  
「君も同じなら両想いだな。改めて我々は相性がいいのかもしれない。新発見だ」  
「しゃ、しゃーろっく？！」  
「違う！もう一度、私の名前を呼んでみろ」  
少し低い場所から俺を睨む彼のベイビーブルーの瞳に圧倒されながら彼の愛称を声にする。  
「シャーリー？」  
「C'est sympa !」  
シャーロークは満足そうに笑って何かフランス語を口にした。


End file.
